Bea Miller
'''Beatrice "Bea" Annika Kipnis Miller '''is an American singer. Her single yes girl was released May 2016 she sang it many times on the revival tour with Selena Gomez and DNCE along with a song called a song like you wich will be on her new album Early Life Beatrice Annika Kipnis Miller was born to Kim Miller and Hilery Kipnis. She has two moms, Hilery Kipnis, who was a former producer for the "Oprah Winfrey Show." Her other mom is Kim Miller, a stage manager for CBS. She has one sister named Georgia and one brother named Elliot (who used to be Esther). They were adopted from Vietnam. She did voice work as well as acting in the movies, Ice Age 3, Toy Story 3, and several others. The X Factor In 2012, Beatrice Miller was a 13-year-old contestant on the reality and singing competition show, "The X Factor USA". She was part of the Teens Category. Her mentor was international pop star, Britney Spears and ended up finishing in 9th place. Post X-Factor In 2013, it was announced that she had been signed on to Syco and Hollywood Records. She started working on her debut EP/Album, Young Blood. She released her debut song, "Rich Kids" but it was never officially one of the tracks of Young Blood. In 2014, Young Blood was released, making the #2 spot on the iTunes Pop Album Chart. The X Factor performances chart This is a chart of all her performances on the X-Factor U.S. up to the point where she was eliminated at 9th place. Official Account * Bea Miller on Twitter * Bea Miller on Facebook * Bea Miller on Instagram * Bea Miller on Insstar.com * Bea Miller on Instagweb.com * Bea Miller on Buzzcent.com * Bea Miller on Insstars.com * Bea Miller on Photostags.com Tours *DigiTour 2015 *U.S. Radio Tour * Demi World Tour (Select Dates) * Fifth Harmony Summer Reflection Tour * Selena Gomez Revival Tour Fun Facts *She actually wishes Annika was her first name. *She prefers to be called "Bea" because she feels like it is more age appropriate. *Her first big singing event was the Tennis U.S. Open when she was 9 years old. *One of her goals for her music career is to sing at Madison Square Garden. *Her favorite Youtubers are Tyler Oakley, Troye Sivan, and all of the collab group "Our 2nd Life" (Connor Franta, Ricky Dillon, Sam Pottorff, Jc Caylen, Trevor Moran, and Kian Lawley). *When she is bored, she likes to play vinyl records. *In school, she used to draw flowers in her binders. *Her favorite song is "10 AM, Gare du Nord" by Keaton Henson. *Her comfort food is powered cheese packets. *She loves "Keeping Up with the Kardashians" *She enjoys all genres of music. *She hates cereal because it gets soggy. She would rather have a Pop Tart any day. *Bea has a girl crush on Mila Kunis and Tove Lo. *She hates spiders. *If she had a baby girl her name would be Delilah. If it was a boy, his name would be Hunter. *Her favorite season is winter. *Her favorite color is blue. *She is a Lovatic. * She likes to get "extra" sleep in the mornings *She started dating songwriter /singer Jacob Whitesides. They might have gone on a break on June 2016 Hi i need friends!